1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. More specifically, the present invention relates to an assembly for securing a shaft to a golf club head without the use of an adhesive.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf has benefited greatly from technological advancements throughout its glorious history. Examples include the progression of golf ball from a leather featherie version to the gutta percha version to the dimpled version to the two-piece and three piece versions of today. Another example of the technological advancement of golf is the progression of the shaft from wood to metal to graphite to the hybrid versions of today. Yet another example of the technological advancement of golf is the progression of woods from persimmon to steel to titanium to the advanced materials of today. All of these advancements have greatly improved the game of golf for golfers everywhere. However, the game of golf still requires a shaft connected to a golf club head in order to strike a golf ball.
The attachment of the shaft to the golf club head requires securing the shaft to the golf club head in a manner that withstands the tremendous forces exerted during swinging and impact with a golf ball.
One preferred manner for attaching a shaft to a metal wood has been the use of an epoxy to secure the shaft within a hosel. This attachment procedure is usually performed manually, with an operator overcoating a tip end of a shaft with epoxy, and then inserting the shaft into the hosel wherein excess epoxy (2 to 4 grams) is flushed onto the golf club head. In a through-bore golf club head, the tip end of the shaft extends through the bore in the sole of the golf club head and is cut during the assembly process. This attachment procedure is wasteful and may be detrimental to the operator if performed continuously throughout the day. Further, such an attachment procedure typically requires heating the golf club in an oven for two hours to cure the epoxy for securing the shaft to the golf club head. Such ovens require great amounts of floor space in a factory, and use excessive amounts of energy. Thus, there is a need for an improvement in the attachment of a shaft to a golf club head.